Crazy
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "I'm not giving up, I'm making your love, this city's made us crazy and we must get out." Maroon 5


A/N: I own nothing. I know this isn't very realistic, but work with me, here. There was a blackout in New York once so, hey, it could happen again!

* * *

I'm lifting you up  
I'm letting you down  
I'm dancing till dawn  
I'm fooling around  
I'm not giving up  
I'm making your love  
This city's made us crazy and we must get out

-Maroon 5

Everyone who lived in New York was used to the rain. Sometimes it just drizzled enough to frizz up your hair a little bit, but other times, like today, it came down in buckets, drenching everyone on the city streets. It was windy, there was thunder and lightning, and it was cold enough that the howling wind felt like a slap in the face. It was late- but there was a big case, so everyone had to stay and work overtime. Flack climbed out of his SUV, the Chief following closely behind him. He was drenched within seconds. People hustled and bustled around Times Square, trying to get a look past the yellow police tape surrounding the scene.

The bright lights reflected in his eyes, and he squinted, looking at two bodies lying motionless, half off the sidewalk. He saw Danny get into his SUV with a couple bags of evidence. He put the key into the ignition and left towards the lab. He waved at Flack as he passed. Flack waved back, slightly jealous that Danny was somewhere warm and dry. He brushed the thoughts away, however. Stella was talking to a group of tourists who had witnessed the drive by. It seemed gang-related, which was risky in such an overly-crowded public place. Lightning cracked across the sky, and he could just about make out Aiden's figure, leaning over one of the bodies.

She was absolutely soaked. He wet hair was being tossed around by the insane wind, and her jeans were soaked all the way up to her knees. The generic CSI windbreaker obviously wasn't doing much for how cold she was. Her teeth chattered as she tried to pull something off the Vic with tweezers.

"Hey." He said over the loud thunder.

"Hey." She said back, putting a fiber into an envelope.

"Aren't ya' cold?" He asked, grinning

"No shit, Flack!" She shouted back, a huge grin on her face.

He grinned wider.

"What happened here?"

"Rival gang," She shouted "Drive by; happened about 20 minutes ago, the car went east."

He grimaced.

Then it happened. Times Square went completely dark. It was all quiet, except for the wind. Lighting cracked and illuminated everyone's horrified faces.

Flack could feel Aiden shaking to his left, and he subconsciously moved closer to her.

She switched a mag light on and looked around. Officers were moving around, talking on cell phones, trying to figure out what was going on.

The chief made his way over to Don and Aiden.

"The lightning struck a power cord. We have to stay here and wait for the lights to come on. It could take all night."

Aiden popped her jaw.

"Well." She said, sighing.

"Shit." Flack said, reading everyone's minds.

"We have groups of two up around the scene. You two stay here around the bodies. We don't want our perps returning to the scene." The chief left, making his way towards two officers and Mac.

"What the hell?" Aiden asked. "Why do we have to be the ones to stay by the bodies? It's damn creepy when it's this dark."

Flack grinned at her, despite the situation.

"You scared Burn?"

"No." She said petulantly. "Just a little cold and.." Lightning cracked again, followed almost immediately by a loud clap of thunder.

Aiden grabbed Flacks' hand. He grinned more, looking down at her. He could barely see her face in the surrounding darkness.

He laughed loudly.

"You're so scared right now."

Her teeth chattered loudly and her body shook.

"Says the guy who won't go into an abandoned monastery."

The wind blew harder, almost knocking Aiden over, but Flack grabbed the side of her jacket with his other hand, coincidentally pulling her right into his chest.

"Trying to cop a feel, Flack?" She asked, trying to sound amused, but sounding more scared by the second.

He felt bad momentarily. He knew she was a little scared of anything gang related because of what happened to her mom. Not to mention the fact that her dad had been in a gang. Plus, she was obviously a little spooked by the thunder and lightning.

He grinned at her.

"I think you want me to." He said.

She laughed quietly into his jacket. She was shivering worse than ever. Her entire body was rattling. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, wondering in the back of his mind what her reaction was going to be. He figured it could go one of two ways. In situation A- she would yank back, repulsed, and try to make a joke out of it. Or, in situation B- she would have a bitch fit and knee him in the balls. Either way, crushing his spirit.

To his great surprise neither of those happened. She clutched to front of his shirt in her fists and leaned against him. Flack- being a guy- tried not to think about the situation sexually, but failed miserably. She was pressed up against him, her head was resting on his chest, right beside the tattoo he had gotten one night when he was drunk. Coincidentally, it said 'Burn', right above his heart. When he'd woken up that next morning, with a hangover from Satan, he'd had the shock of his life when he looked at the mirror, only to see the last name of the girl he'd been lusting for on his chest. He vowed to never let her see it, which probably wasn't going to be a problem, seeing as he probably repulsed her.

99 of the guys in the department had given her once, twice, and three times over, and the other 1 were gay. But here he was, holding Aiden Burn in his arms because she was afraid of gangs and thunder and lighting, and who would have known, because was she even afraid of anything?

"Aid." He said, his voice cracking slightly in dorky nervousness.

She looked up at him, brown eyes wide and trusting. He wasn't thinking. If he was even somewhere close to sane, he wouldn't do this, because it would lead him right back to the two situations. He told himself this, but he still did it- he kissed Aiden Burn right in the middle of Times Square, in the middle of a blackout. Ok, so maybe it was a little bit more than just a kiss, because they were practically mauling each other, but still.

She opened her mouth wider, giving him much better access, and he tugged her body closer to his, as if it was even possible, because if they were much closer, they'd be doing something they certainly shouldn't be doing in public. Neither wanting to do it in the back of Flack's SUV, they pulled back, staring at each other for a second. Aiden hoped their shift would end soon, because then they could go back to one of their apartments and relieve the tension that had been mounting. Until then, they stood, to wait out the rain.

* * *

A/N: I liked it, it didn't really serve much of a purpose but I thought it worked out well. 


End file.
